


Perfect

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Reader is a thicc girl, she feels insecure and Josh cheers her up and makes her feel good.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You were staring at yourself in the tall mirror, smoothing down the fabric of your new dress, frowning at your curves. The dress was your size, but it still made you feel self-conscious, the way it hugged your hips, showed them off, the dip in them making you wanna tear the fabric off and just hide in an oversized sweater. But you knew you were going to have to wear this dress at the wedding you were invited to next week, and the thought of looking like this in front of hundreds of people made you shudder. The soft fabric felt nice against your skin and it was a beautiful dress, but you felt like you had no right to wear something like it. Of course you knew, objectively, that wasn’t true, and you tried to calm yourself down, but the more you looked at yourself, the more you turned and saw other angles, the less confident you felt.

The front door unlocked, opened, then fell shut again and you heard Josh’s steps around the hallway, he was whistling a tune to himself, unpacking groceries in the kitchen. “Josh?”, you called out, sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling defeated. “Yes, darling?”, he said in the kitchen, the sound of the fridge being slammed shut making you wince. “Can you come here, please?” “Just a second.”, he replied, now washing his hands. When he appeared in the door frame, you pouted at him, making him hurry over to you and sit down next to you on the bed. “What’s wrong, princess?”, he asked, grabbing your hand and squeezing it in his. “I just- I look ridiculous in this dress. Fat.”, you said, close to tears now. He tutted, stroked your hair back behind your ear and turned your cheek so you were looking at him.

“I’ve told you yesterday, I think you look absolutely stunning, and anyone who thinks differently is an idiot. Look at you. The color is perfect, your curves are, _woo, mama!_”, he said, standing up and pulling you to your feet with him. He whistled at you, looking you up and down and pulling you close to him, starting to rock you back and forth in his arm. You giggled a little, nuzzling your face into his neck and wrapping your arms around his waist. “I know, but you’re you, other people are different. They’ll think I’m gross, or something.”, you mumbled against his skin. “But they won’t though. That’s all in your head. Has anyone ever actually told you you’re gross? Just because you’re curvy?”, he asked, curious. He pulled back out of the embrace, looking at you now, waiting for an answer. “No…”, you admitted, and you watched his worried expression turn into a smirk.

“See? I know movies and advertising make it sound like it’s the worst thing in the world not to be super skinny, but the truth is, nobody decent actually cares. You’re healthy, you eat enough, your skin is glowing, your hair is a silken dream, and you’re so, so hot to me.”, he rambled, smiling at you, lifting his hand up to stroke your cheek. “I’ll be there with you at the wedding, I’ll dance with you, I’ll kiss you and hold you tight, and we’ll have the best time. That’s what matters most, isn’t it?”, he leaned in to peck your lips, tender and warm. “Yes.”, you said, smiling now, blushing about all the nice things he always said when you were feeling bad, “But there are some people out there who do actually come up to fat people and tell them nasty things.” “Yes, I know, sweetheart, but those are fucking idiots. They don’t matter, their opinions don’t matter, and you shouldn’t let those comments get to you. And if someone ever hurts you like that, I’ll stomp on their nuts. Okay?”, he said, pulling you back into a hug.

You laughed, feeling a bit better, warm and safe in Josh’s arms, and you were excited for the wedding after all. The bride was a good friend of yours, and the groom was perfect for her, and you’d anticipated their big day for way too long. “Can I just ask you something?”, you inquired, pulling back and sitting down on the bed, Josh following. “Of course.” “What did you think about me when you first saw me? And what do your siblings think about me? Does it matter to them what I look like?”, you asked, desperate to know that everyone close to you had only good things to say about you.

“My love, how do I put this,”, he began, pinching his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb like every time he was trying to think of the right words, “I thought you were insanely hot, to be quite honest. You’re- you’re so pretty, smokin’. And most importantly, after getting to know you and seeing what a cool, funny and down-to-earth person you are, I think you’re even hotter. Because guess what, personality is an important factor in sex appeal.” You laughed, but knew he was genuine, knew he was being honest with you, and you dropped your head against his shoulder and took his hand. “Oh, I know, baby. I know.”, you said, thinking back to the first time Josh had made you laugh so hard you’d almost peed your pants, and what had happened between you after that. You felt him kiss the top of your head, leaned into his touch and squeezed his hand.

“And to your question about what my siblings think about you; they’re always excited when I tell them you’re coming with me to camping trips, or vacations, or parties, or band practice. You know they’re not judgmental. And you know Hannah, you know she has a similar figure to yours, and that she’s been with Jake before, and that none of it matters to any of us.”, he concluded, and you mentally rolled your eyes at yourself. Asking Josh basically if his siblings thought you were gross was offensive, as they’d enjoyed the same upbringing he had, and were among the most welcoming and loving group of people you’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. “I know, I’m sorry. That was a stupid question.”, you apologized, but Josh wouldn’t have it. “It’s fine, love, I know you need reassurance. I know you’ve had a tough time. I’ll keep trying my utmost to be good to you.”, he said, turning your face so he could kiss you softly.

“Josh, you_ are_ good. You’re always _so_ good to me.”, you said quietly, capturing him in another kiss, deeper this time, hungrier. You needed him to show you just how much he loved your body, every inch of it, and you knew he would when he reached up to slide the straps of your dress down your shoulders and moaned into your mouth. He kissed you back feverishly, brushing his tongue against yours, peeled the dress further down your body until it was bunched up around your waist. He quickly unclasped your bra behind your back and you dropped it to the floor, getting up to step out of the dress. “Gorgeous”, Josh whispered as he pulled you down onto the bed, crawling over you and backing you up against the headboard. He placed soft, wet kisses to the side of your neck, lingering below your ear for a moment as his hands roamed your sides, squeezing your hips and ghosting over your soft skin. “You’re amazing”, he breathed, his kisses wandering lower, down to your breast over your collarbone.

You gasped when his hand came down on the inside of your thigh, spreading your legs apart, then touching your heat through the thin layer of fabric of your panties, and he groaned with you as he circled your clit. “You’re wet, soaking”, he commented, slipping his hand inside your underwear and running two fingers along your folds, getting them slick in the process. His free hand pushed your underwear as far down as he could reach before he adjusted his position and helped you out of it completely, dropping it to the floor next to the dress. “I can’t get enough of you. Can’t wait to taste you”, he said as he pushed your legs apart for him to lay down between them, his face hovering above your center. He was still dressed, and you wanted to see him get naked first, but when he flattened his tongue and pressed it to your clit, you could only whine with need, your fingers in his hair.

“Fuck”, you muttered under your breath when he began lapping up your juices, dipping his tongue inside you, then circling your clit, nudging it and making you writhe. His hands firmly on your hips, squeezing you and holding you down, he groaned against you as he licked and sucked at your sensitive flesh. The vibrations of his voice in your groin set you ablaze with lust and your nails dug into his scalp as you arched your back and shifted your hips into his face. “Delicious. You taste so sweet, darling, I’m addicted”, he praised in between kitten licks, looking up into your eyes and watching you fall apart beneath him. You were all breathy moans, twitches and sobs as he worked you closer and closer to climax. When he pushed two fingers inside your heat and curled them up into your G-Spot, you gasped, yelped, then your orgasm washed over you.

He guided you through it with intense strokes of his tongue and fingers, still holding you down by your hip, and your loud cries fueled him to keep going even after you’d stopped shaking. “Fuck Josh, please”, you whined, his tongue against your overstimulated clit making intense waves of pleasure ripple through you, preparing you for the mind-shattering orgasm they would lead to. “Please what?”, he asked with his fingers pumping in and out of you and curling up in a come-hither motion. “Please-ohhhh, fuck, please fuck me, Joshua”, you cried out, clinging onto dear life in his curls. “I wanna make you cum like this one more time first, alright?”, he said, licking his lips, waiting for you to nod, then sinking his face down into your heat again, lapping at you. You couldn’t comprehend his expert touches, his hot mouth on your clit, and even though you should have been used to it by now, he blew your mind all over again.

Your second high made you tense up all the muscles in your body, made you fall rigid as you practically shouted once, then held your breath, shouted again, trailing off into desperate whines and whimpers as you shook and writhed. The obscene noises you were making prompted Josh to groan against you several times, and you caught him watching you intently and humping the mattress. When you’d come down, he hesitantly pulled himself from you, his mouth and fingers drenched with your arousal. “Fuck. You’re a work of art.”, he said, shaking his head in disbelief, then smirking and nudging your clit one last time with his thumb which made you yelp and laugh. “You’re sensational.”, you said as you watched Josh pull his shirt over his head and drop his pants and underwear too. He was hard, palmed himself as he crawled over you, leaving kisses everywhere on your skin from your hip, over your belly, your breasts, sucking on each of your nipples for a moment, then latching onto your neck and marking you hungrily.

His hands were all over your body then, along with his lips and tongue, and you felt like he was worshipping you, on his knees between your legs. He hummed when you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, tasting yourself on him, then reaching down to wrap your hand around his erection, gasping at how hard he was. A deep moan erupted from him when you started to stroke him, shifting your position so your knees were pulled up to your sides, your feet resting on his back as you lined him up with yourself, dragging the head of his cock through your slick folds, making him grunt and drop his head to your shoulder. He pushed his hips forward, sinking into you slow and steady, halting his movements when he was buried deep to give you time to adjust. Your breathing turned heavier again, the burning stretch of his cock intensified by the fact that you’d already had two orgasms and your entire pelvis felt tingly and on fire from the overstimulation, in the best way possible.

Josh pressed kisses to your lips, soft pecks full of love and adoration, his deep brown eyes closing each time, then opening into yours again. He shifted his hips to almost completely slip out of you, then pushed back inside, did that again, again, until he’d settled into a slow rhythm. You sighed and moaned with each time he buried himself inside you, wrapping your arms around him tighter, holding onto him as he fucked you, intense thrusts and tender kisses. “I love you. And I’m utterly infatuated with your body”, he whispered between kisses, making you smile against his lips and dig your fingers into his back. “I love you too, Josh. So much.”

His slow thrusts increased in speed bit by bit, ascended into a relentless rhythm, his youthful stamina again proving to be infallible. He properly fucked you after a few minutes, slamming his hips into yours again and again, his deep groans and grunts like music to your ears as you whined with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist more firmly, your nails scraping his back only making him grind up more intensely, making sure he’d hit the right spot over and over. You stared at each other between sloppy kisses, smiling, biting lips, dropping jaws, pressing forehead to forehead. You understood each other wordlessly, the way his hand roamed the side of your body and squeezed your soft flesh, appreciative moans from him, his hot kisses were everything to you.

You felt every inch of his pulsing cock within your sensitive walls, and you sobbed, a single tear rolling down the side of your face, the pleasure becoming too much when he decided to reach down between you and rub your clit with two fingers. “Cum for me, my love, I’m so close”, he breathed, continuing to fuck you as he pressed his thumb against your most sensitive spot. You gasped, yelped, then whined and sobbed and took in a harsh breath before crying out expletives, his name, and Ohhhhs and Mmmmms. The orgasm shook you to your core, made you arch your back and drop your head into the pillows, Josh’s teeth digging into your shoulder as he groaned thickly, feeling you clench around him.

You felt him cum inside you, his hips only stilling when he was sure you’d had enough, both his arms scooping you up into a tight embrace and lifting your back several inches off the mattress and firmly against him. You dug your fingernails into each other’s skin, surely leaving marks, as you came down together, your juices combined deep inside you. “Fuck, Josh, you’re phenomenal”, you said as he dropped you back down on the sheets, his hand coming up to brush some stray hairs out of your face so he could kiss you passionately. “I know. You’ve told me so many times.”, he then said with a smirk and a wink, “Now will you accept my compliments too?” You smiled, nodding and pulling him back down into another hungry kiss. You wouldn’t ever get enough of him; he was too good to let go. “Thank you… I feel so much better.”, you said, nudging his nose with yours. “I know what works for you, don’t I?”, he said, earning a playful slap to his bicep and a laugh. “Yeah, you do know. It’s very obvious that you do.”, you said, kissing him again, pouring as much love and appreciation into it as you could, and he felt it.

When the time came for you to get ready for the wedding, he made sure you felt like the most beautiful bridesmaid on the planet, and even though the bride and groom were everyone else’s center of attention, you were Josh’s, and you couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
